Call of the Wild
by Jerseyswift19
Summary: Hey, my name is Lizzy I am sixteen! In addition, I am a fae, Succubus/Werewolf… In addition, yes you are probably wondering how that could happen. Well my mom is a Succubus also known as my mom Bo, and the there's my dad he is a Werewolf also known as Dyson my dad! sorry i suck at summary's please R
1. Chapter 1

Lizzy's PoV

Hey, my name is Lizzy I am sixteen! In addition, I am a fae, Succubus/Werewolf…

In addition, yes you are probably wondering how that could happen. Well my mom is a Succubus also known as my mom Bo, and the there's my dad he is a Werewolf also known as Dyson my dad! of course he doesn't know about me, my mom and my aunt Kenzi left town where my dad and grandpa are to find a more safe place for me to grow up in, and my dad doesn't know about me because my mom never told him about me because he was with another girl at the time!

So here, I am heading off to meet my grandpa and maybe find out why my dad let my mom go…

Chapter 1: Call of the Wild

I had just gotten into town when I came across the scent of a werewolf and what I think was a siren, so no doubt they are my moms old friend and boyfriend also known as Hale and my Dad. Now all I can really do is get to my mom's old house and crash for a few hours before I get to my grandpa's bar!

*at Tricks bar*

I was walking in when I had noticed that everyone is probably curious to see who the new person is!

But of course I have a mission and that is to talk to my grandpa so like always I ignored them and walked right up to the bar where my grandfather was serving drinks but of course My dad and the siren I smelt before were with my grandpa as well…

" Can I help you with something?" my grandpa asked

Yea, you can tell me why the hell you let you're daughter leave!

" Um, I'm sorry but I have no idea what your talking about, and how do you know that I have a daughter?"

Oh, you mean how I know Bo my mom!

And as I said that I could see the shocked spread across everyone's faces…

We need to talk grandpa!

" Yes, we do."

**Hey guys please tell me what you think!**

**J-swift**

The spirit of the Wolf resides in my heartMostly peacefully, yet ever wildRunning in time to the blowing windDancing in the clouds that drift in the Heavens.

The spirit of the Wolf resides in my soulLonging to hear the song of the Great OneStriving to be that which I am in my natural stateSucceeding only because of the Love that the Universe grants me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Eye's of a Wolf

Lizzy's PoV

"Please tell me, how is your mother?" asked grandpa

She is good and so is aunt Kenzi!

"Aunt Kenzi?" asked Hale

All while Dyson was just sitting there staring at me!

Yep, right now mom and aunt Kenzi are working on a case together, and before you ask no they do not know that I am here!

"Where do they think you are?" asked Dyson

Um, they think that I am on a school field trip to Alaska!

"And your mom just let you go just like that?" said Hale

Yep, mom trusts me kinda, and Aunt Kenzi may have sealed the deal for me!

Um anyway, all I really came here for was to let you know that mom and Aunt Kenzi is doing good, and that you have a great granddaughter….

"Wait, who's you're dad?" asked none other than Dyson

If I told you, you probably will not believe me!

"Try me!" said Dyson

You!

"WHAT!" shouted everyone!

Yep, I am a fae, Succubus/Werewolf…

"Wow, I so did not see that one coming!" said Hale

"Were you even planning on telling me, that you are my daughter?" asked dad

Of course, I was going to leave a note for you!

"You were going to tell me that you're my daughter through a note!" said dad

Yes!

"Why?" asked dad

Uh, do you hear yourself; you get angry way to easily! In addition, your stubborn, I did not think that you would have believed me, at least not this quick!

"Ugh, you're probably right!" said dad

Uh, I am right!

Just then, he started to laugh, for whatever reason I do not know why!

Why are you laughing?

"Because you're just like your mother!" said dad

After that my dad and I started talking about everything that has been going on with the both of us, after a while grandpa and Hale left so it was just dad and I down here.

"So your mom tells you stories, legends, and myths about fae!" said dad

Yep, I tried to get her to tell me a little about wolves, but she just goes silent and says, "Maybe another time" or "I really don't know any wolf stories"

"Really?" Well I know some wolf stories, only if you are interested in hearing them of course.

YES, YES, YES!

Ok, ok well this one is called Eyes of a Wolf!

Ever so piercing Looking for prey, Trudging through snow on a cold winter day. What belies behind those mystical eyeswhen he comes upon the prey he spies?

Basic instinct Survival is necessary, He licks his lips His prey he lusts. With swift cunning, He lunges and leaps, His prey has befallen beneath his feet.

This is the wild in this beautiful creature, Teaches to his young He becomes the teacher. To many, a pet He has become, But dangerous still he to most anyone.

Behind those eyes lies many a tale, the mystery behind them is without fail. So sleek and beautiful A creature as he, yet gentle and aloof as he can be.

Understand the wolf He is just trying to survive, let us respect the beauty by keeping him alive. They will be extinct if we do not understand; the mystery of the eyes can be gentle to man.

The eyes of the wolf have tales to tell, the legends and lore He knows so well. From survival and feasting on the vast plain, from blinding blizzards and torrential rain.

They have seen it all as the Indians have, almost extinct as the buffalo calf. Beautiful creatures that stand with pride, few do live and most have died.

His last request is a howl at the moon, telling his brothers we will be extinct real soon. If you look into his eyes you will see a tear, His howl he bellows is all you will hear.

If humankind would stop and try to save, the wolf would flourishAgain one day. Let us save these beautifulMystical eyes, to tell more tales that are so wise.

The eyes of the wolfhas tales to tell,His howl at the moonwe know so well.

_**By Robert Mosteller**_

Wow, that was an awesome story, you so have to tell me more!

"Sorry maybe another time, but right now you have to come with me!"

In addition, go where?

"Back to my place, since I bet that you don't have a decent place to stay!"

I am staying at mom and Aunt Kenzi's old place!

"Like I said decent!"

Therefore, you are saying that mom and Aunt Kenzi stayed in a craphole!

" If you want to put it that way then, yes they were!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I am the white wolf

Dyson's PoV

I cannot believe that I have a daughter, or that Bo would keep something like this from me! I mean what was happening that she could not find the time to say hey I am pregnant with your kid!

Oh well I guess all that matters is that Lizzy is here now, I still cant believe that she thought that I would just let her stay at that old run down house that Bo and Kenzi used to live in… I mean come on she is my daughter!

So here, I am sitting on the couch at me, place, when Lizzy comes walking out and flops on the couch right next to me…

I thought that you were going to bed.

"I couldn't sleep!"

You want to hear another wolf story aren't you?

"Yes"

Ok, but after this one you need to go to bed you need your sleep!

"Okay"

All right well this story is called- I AM THE WHITE WOLF!

I am the Ice WolfI'm white as the snowmy heart is a jumbleas I sort through the mess

All that I knewis gone in a flashas man hunts us down

One by one,we fade awayunder the night sky

However, know thisMan, the true murdererThou our numbers may dwindleour friends and family gone

Together we run as onefor one day we shall bethe masters once again

For we unite when times become ruffwe depend on each otherstand strong and tough

As long as we runthe world that is, freeAs long as we are onewith each other and thee

Therefore, I tell youas both human and wolfas neither human nor wolf

We mush uniteLearn from each otherListen to the spirit inside

I am the IceI am the coldI am the warm white in the snow

I am the masterI am my masterI am a hunter

I am proudto be as I amI am me andthat is all that I am

I am the spiritI am the snowI am the heart and the soulI AM THE WHITE WOLF

_**By Ice Wolf**_

"These stories you talk about are so short!"

I know! Now off to bed Lizzy…

"Ugh, fine then good night Dad!"

Of course I wasn't expecting to hear her call me that so I'm sure a had a look of pure shock on my face, which Lizzy laughed at!

Good night Lizzy!

Bo's PoV

Kenzi and I had just gotten back to our house from the job that we just did of course this was a usually how our days and nights were spent working late!

After I had gotten showered and dressed I laid in bed thinking what our life would have been like had I told Dyson that I was Pregnant with his child! Would we be together, would he have wanted anything to do with Lizzy? I guess all I can do is wonder, but I know that I can never go to him now! He would be to mad!

After that thought I pulled out a piece of paper that I had stuck in a book of mine, Dyson had given a poem to me when we were dating!

**The Song of the Wolves**

The moon peeks out as the wolf pack waits,its silvery beam lifted to the moon, the wolves sing of their fates,the light of the silvery dime voices raise high with their soulful melody,Stars dotting the skies with the stars in a sweet, healing remedy,their song sings of peace and their hearts out to the understanding moon,their spirits rose up and out their rhythmic tune,realizing their peace with the earth has voices will drop as the wind shifts and pulls,and the souls of the wolves will there's nothing more peaceful than the song of the wolves,and their song of hope shall never end.

_**By Elicia Liddle**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Predator's Pack

Hale's PoV

Wow, so Bo has a kid and Kenzi is the kids Aunt!

Hmm sounds like someone has been very busy and secretive! I wonder how Lizzy managed to get away from her little school trip without that school calling her mom or Kenzi… No doubt, her mom will be mad at her; Kenzi on the other hand will probably give her a pat on the back and tell her good job!

I wonder how Kenzi is doing, and what she has been up too.

Kenzi's PoV

Ugh I hope that Lizzy calls soon it's so hard to fake texts from Alaska, I mean I know she is probably having fun with Dyson and learning all about her dad and grandpa but she really needs to call! I am actually starting to get worried about her!

Dyson's PoV

I had just gotten up and went to Lizzy's room to check on her, but when I got there, she was gone!

So I started to follow her scent and it led straight to Kenzi and Bo's old place, when I got there I heard two people talking one of them was Lizzy I don't know who the other person is so I just listened!

"Lizzy, you need to tell him if not this whole situation is going to get ugly!"

"I know, Anna but do you know how hard it is to bring something like that up?"

"I sure it's hard, but if you don't tell him soon he is going to be very hurt!" "Anyway I go to get going I'll see you later!"

"Okay bye Anna, I'll call you later!"

It was then that I decided to make myself known to Lizzy!

Lizzy!

"Oh my gosh dad way to give me a heart attack!"

Sorry! However, how do you think I felt when I got up to check on you only to find that you were gone before sunrise!

"I'm sorry I went out for a run and to grab a bite to eat, uh how long have you been standing there?"

Not long, now come on I am sure your hungry for real food and I bet you would like to hear another story!

"Yes, come let's go!"

* At a café *

Lizzy's PoV

We had already gotten to the Café and got our food,

When I asked my dad about the stories!

Come on dad you promised!

Okay, okay this one is called Predator's Pack

Slick plumes brush the twilighttheir destination they tread 'pon soft paws,Fortune holds destined fates.

The Alpha stops shortly,and the pack follows leader has spottedan object of pursuit.

The herd lies beyondthe thick grass borderline,as the wolf leader schemesan attack based 'pon time.

He signals the cue,the wolves slink into the silently 'pon haunches,Best to keep out of sight.

They approach the small herdlike the shadows of they search,for opportunity that is right.

The small herd catches scentof the pack in its a moment too late;there is not much time.

The prosecution is onthe wolves are caught in the actof the hunt that was promisedBy the Predator's Pact

There is a grunt of success,and a cry of prey of the wolveshas been knocked off its feet.

The defeated was slain,the victim of deer was the witness,of an orderly crime.

However, this is no crimefor the wolves of the is only true natureof a predatory beast.

Now the wolves are satisfied,they have at last had their addition, their sleek maws are stained,with the blood of the 's Pact

Slick plumes brush the twilighttheir destination they tread 'pon soft paws,Fortune holds destined fates.

The Alpha stops shortly,and the pack follows leader has spottedan object of pursuit.

The herd lies beyondthe thick grass borderline,as the wolf leader schemesan attack based 'pon time.

He signals the cue,the wolves slink into the silently 'pon haunches,Best to keep out of sight.

They approach the small herdlike the shadows of they search,for opportunity that is right.

The small herd catches scentof the pack in its a moment too late;there is not much time.

The prosecution is onthe wolves are caught in the actof the hunt that was promisedBy the Predator's Pact

There is a grunt of success,and a cry of prey of the wolveshas been knocked off its feet.

The defeated was slain,the victim of deer was the witness,of an orderly crime.

However, this is no crimefor the wolves of the is only true natureof a predatory beast.

Now the wolves are satisfied,they have at last had their addition, their sleek maws are stained,with the blood of the kill.

_**By ©Elicia Liddle**_

Another one please?

Um okay, this one is called The Dark Hunt!

Senses on fire,AS we run over the shadowed trail,the climb uphill becomes higher.I, the alpha, black and sleek,am head of my pack that run,after the deer too frightened to hunt goes on,as we chase our fleeting, hooved prey,through the blackest of trees,until we see the face of day.

_**By Ally Cleetz and Shay O'Dyger**_

In addition, that was how our morning was spent him telling me stories and myths and legends about wolves!

**Hey, everyone just wanted to say that this chapter is dedicated to my Dad who is currently deployed **

**In addition, today is his Birthday so Happy Birthday Daddy! **

**Please R&R!**

**Thx J-swift19**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Final Sacrifice

* 2 years ago *

Justin's PoV

Ugh, I cannot believe you let her get away! You were supposed to be watching her!

"I- I - I'm sorry master but, you don't know how strong she is!"

Of course I do Greg, because I did not she would not have been with me all of this time!

I know that she has an amazing power; I just wish I knew what kind of power!

"Well her mom is a Succubus and her dad is a werewolf so I would imagine it's that kind of power!"

What, how long have you known what she is?

"Ever since she came here, I mean at some point she had to feed to live that's when I saw her feeding!"

Can she control her thirst? In addition, can she control it while she is feeding?

"Yes she is able to, the werewolf part I'm not so sure about though!"

Maybe she went to find her dad to learn how to control her powers, I mean that would make sense, she does not like hurting people so, more than likely she went to find her dad and learn to control her powers!

Now all we have to do is find her!

* Present Time *

Bo's PoV

Ugh, Kenzi

I had just got off the phone with one of the teachers that are watching the Lizzy and her friends on her school trip only to find out that Kenzi pulled her out of it!

"Yes!"

Would you like to tell me why you pulled Lizzy out of her school trip, and where is she?

"Oh you found out about that um, Lizzy found some photos of you and Dyson and wanted to meet him, she texted me this morning letting me know that everything is okay, and that she is having so much fun with Dyson! Therefore, I guess Dyson really likes her because she told me that she is living with him upon his request!"

Wow, so he does want to be apart of her life I did not think that he would have wanted anything to do with her, I mean after everything that has happened between us!

"Yea, I know how you feel sister now I guess the only thing left to do now is to go talk to Dyson!"

Hmm how about tomorrow, I do not feel like dealing with him or anyone tonight!

"Okay cool tonight we rest up and tomorrow we go kick some furry tails!"

Ha-ha very funny Kenzi kins!

"Hey no one calls me that except Nate!

**Sorry so short everyone, um got a lot going on plus school started so yeah but I'm still going to be updating more than I have lately so yea look forward to that! **

**J-swift**


End file.
